If Wishes Were for Ferrets
by nauramama
Summary: Pete and Myka have left the warehouse to start their own family, but a wish returns them to the world of endless wonder. set after season 5, pyka, fluff, and stuff! This is my first fanfic story. Comments greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Ms. Bering", whispered a familiar voice. Myka quickly spun around and saw the familiar figure of Irene Fredric in her door way. It was a year ago that she was last 'Mrs. Fredriecked' as Claudia called it and didn't quite expect it in retirement. "It's good to see you."

"Mrs. Fredric, um... I didn't expect to see you... Here. What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The regents wish to speak to you and Mr. Lattimer. They have advised me to convince you two to come out of retirement."

Myka's face lit up.

"Oh my god, of course I need to ask Pete. It might take some convincing but we can be there."

"Good. I will see you soon." And she was gone.

-  
"Ophelia," Pete Lattimer whispered as he slowly entered the bathroom. He crouched next to her, slowly placed her cheeks in the crest of his chest, and ran his hands through her curls. Hot tears touched his skin as she ignored his silent plea to box her emotions away. He hated the circumstances. He hated seeing her dip in to the depths of sadness. Most of all, he hated being helpless.

"Pete, if you had someone else you'd have a family by now..." Myka managed to mumble through her sobs. After all, they left the warehouse to start a family, a family that wasn't happening at this moment - at least naturally. She knew he wanted child to call his own to share memories of his father and her body was betraying them. She knew with his charm and his looks, he could have anyone in the world. Women who could give him what he wanted would be crawling all over him. In the end he had reciprocated her love for him, but she was an emotional burden so why did he want her? "I… just want you to stop pretending that it doesn't matter to you," She took in a deep breath as she turned to hide her emotion showing on her face. "Because I know it does." Her insecurities were always tugging at her heart and this time it had reached tipping point. He let his wants known, she wasn't delivering, and that scared her more than any dark or dangerous artifact they ever encountered. For five years they trusted each other with their lives, why was trusting each other with their faults and imperfections so hard?

"Myka." Pete pierced her with a stern look. "You are smart, so beautiful, you kick ass, and don't even get me started on that actual ass of yours. My favorite parts of you are your curls even though you hate them, and your eyes... My god, your eyes..." He pulled away just enough to gaze in to her eyes. He touched her cheeks, silently begging her to ease the sadness again, but she pushed him away and turned around. "Look, I am not going to lie to you." He began, carefully constructing his words. "It's something I want. It's something that I have wanted for a long time, but you got to remember when I made that wish on the dog tag, I didn't even have you. I couldn't even begin to imagine this, but here we are. The day you kissed me," Pete turned Myka around as he buried her face in his chest. "My life became complete. You being here with me is all I need. Everything else is optional. That's the truth."

 _Everything else is optional_.

Myka knew the truth, but the truth still hurt and she wasn't quite sure how to get over it. Pete continued as he pulled away to look in to her eyes once again, "Baby or no baby you belong to me, Myka Ophelia Bering. You'll always belong to me. Don't forget that. There is only one person I want to grow old with and you're mine. All mine." He leaned in for a kiss as if to officially seal the deal.

She hated when he got all possessive like that but she let it go this time. Fine, you win peter Lattimer. _I'll belong to you. Always,_ she thought, careful not to think out loud because hello, he would never let that down - and now that meant forever. She kissed him harder in response to her thoughts which seemed to get the point across without exchanging words. When they finally pulled their lips away from each other, her tears were beginning to dry.  
"Come on, I got brats on the grill. Let's go downstairs. The stars are amazing tonight." Pete looked down at her hands, took the offending object and threw it away in the trash.

She looked up and that goofy smile she came to love that used to annoy her was plastered on Pete's face. Suddenly she felt nothing but air under her feet. She instinctively grabbed on to her partner's neck as she felt him move towards the door.

"Oh my god, peter Lattimer, I can walk!" She squealed, as she fell in to a fit of giggles.

"Never said you couldn't." As he smiled back and paused. "You don't trust me?"

"No." Myka snapped instinctively.

"No?" Pete questioned as he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I mean yes, I trust you but I don't trust being carried down stairs." Myka replied sheepishly.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you - Myka the tomboy was scared of something this whole time?

"I was eight and it resulted in to a trip to the ER. Tracey was not happy she had to miss cheer practice."

"I thought I knew everything about you."

"Well, I don't like to advertise about my deepest fears and anxieties, and that, you know very well."

"Don't worry about them now." He grinned as he approached the stairs.

"Fine, but only today you get to win twice." She slipped.

"Wait, twice? I won... What?" he looked at her quizzically.

Myka just smiled at him and made a zipping motion across her mouth with her fingers and figuratively threw the key away behind her shoulder.

"Wait a minute! So you're gonna keep another secret from me, Myka Bering?" He chided.

"Sorry," Myka laughed. "Not letting you win for a third time."

Pete wrinkled his forehead as he began his decent down the stairs.  
"Fine, because they say _compromise_ is a part of a healthy relationship." With each step he felt his partner slowly relax in his arms. " _You_ get to keep your secrets, and I'll carry you carefully down the stairs."

They arrived down stairs where he set her down on the outdoor patio couch. Myka looked up at the night sky. Pete was right. The stars looked amazing on this balmy Colorado night. He settled in next to her and tucked her in his muscular arms that just had been carrying her. His fingers went through her curls as jolts of comfort enveloped her body. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying every bit of electricity running through her scalp. It was the only place in the universe that she felt safe enough to surrender her soul completely. She felt peace in this moment she had never felt before. _This must be love,_ she thought. She opened her eyes and looked up once again. All the stars in their life were aligned perfectly like the constellations in the sky, unwavering through ups and downs of life. The moment clearly eternal, neither of them could tell how much time had passed until they smelled the smoke coming out of the grill.  
"Oops." Pete pulled away to tend to the grill. "Looks like we ruined dinner again. We love cuddling on the couch too much. How about we kick it up and put my bratwurst in your buns instead?"

"Hm... you _should_ eat something. Then we can have bratwurst and buns all night long. You can't concentrate when you're hungry anyway." Myka flashed a smile and laughed.

"Wait, what if I'm always hungry?"  
"Then we should order pizza?" Myka replied with a smile.

"Make it so, number one." Pete called after her in his best captain Picard voice. Myka gave him a confused look. "And remind me that we need you to get caught up with the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D."


	2. Chapter 2

Univille was still charming and boring as they remembered. Just as Pete had described some time ago, it was just a road. It was just a road with so many memories for the former agents. It was the road they drove to their new start as warehouse agents so long ago. It was the road they drove on celebrating saving the world more than once. It was the road they drove emotionally wrecked in silence sometimes, just like when they had found Steve Jinks dead, shot in the head. It was the road they left for a new beginning and now they were back again for a meeting with the regents. They turned in to the familiar driveway and stopped for a moment, letting it all soak in.

"And here we are." Pete squinted as he looked towards the B&B. They slowly waked the path to the door taking it all in.

"Pete! Myka!" A voiced called from the inside as the door opened. It was Claudia. "I heard you're coming to town." She gave Pete a few knuckles and a hug, then continued to give Myka a hug. "We missed you guys!"

"We missed you too!" Myka replied as she entered the familiar place. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're at the warehouse. Artie is taking care of some stuff and heading over here."

"Is everything alright?" Myka inquired as Pete noticed the excitement burst inside of her as she turned in to agent mode.

"Oh yeeeah, warehouse being moody, then comes chaos, and then comes goop in a loaded cannon..." Claudia laughed. "The usual, oh and Artie's a grump more than ever. I think it's his age."

Pete frowned. "Claude, I don't think it was ever his age..." He began as they entered the door to the B&B. Pete could see excitement and nostalgia fill his partner as she looked around the hall once again. Myka settled in her favorite spot on the love seat and Pete made himself feel at home in the kitchen, where he spent hours eating as much as Myka spent reading in the chair. Their eyes met as he stepped in to the living room and she flashed a big grin at the sight of her partner's goofy self, his mouth full of what she guessed were cookies.

"It was out of control Steve, i just had to do it," as if almost on cue, a familiar voice and a familiar smell wafted through the bed and breakfast.

"No Artie, I just need to know was it really necessary to use that much? i have to detail the car again. There's got to be a better way." Another familiar voice noticeably irked followed it. They walked in the parlor.

"I have been working here for forty years now, and you'd think we would have found a better way, but we have not. Look if the gooery misbehaves again..."

They suddenly noticed the visitors and stopped in their tracks.

"Uh, h - hi guys." Steve completely covered in goop stammered. "I'm going to," he pointed upstairs. "go shower." He finished as the while the crew fell in to fits of laughter.

"Somethings never change." Myka laughed.

"Speaking of change," Claudia joked, "Artie missed you Pete."

"No! I did not." Artie proclaimed. "Unless you have learned to stop touching things that don't belong to you?"

"Nope." Pete replied. "Somethings for sure do. Not. Change." Everyone fell in to heaps of laughter. Pete sniffed the air. "So I need to know, does Steve make these cookies?"

"Somethings sure don't." Artie motioned the group to come to the kitchen. "This is Janice. She is... The new owner of the bed and breakfast."

"How are y'all? I'm Janice. Artie has told me so much about you two. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a southern drawl.

"Hi I'm..." Pete began, his mouth full of freshly baked cookies.

"This is Pete Lattimer, and I'm Myka Bering." She finished for him, extending her hand to meet hers.

"I understand you were both agents before I arrived?"

"Yes. For five years. We live near my parents in Colorado Springs now. I guess you can call it a semi-retirement or a long vacation." Myka sighed. "It feels good to be back though."

"Now where are my manners? I'll show you to your room."

"Your old rooms are occupied by new agents." Artie explained. "Come on guys," he waved his hands as he motioned Pete and Myka to follow him. "Don't worry Janice, I'll show them to their room."

"New agents?" Myka questioned, a little disappointed.

"They're on assignment. You can meet them when they come back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, you two!" A familiar voice called out from the front door.

"Abigail?" Myka said as they shared a hug. "It's been a while."

"It's good to see you." Abigail smiled.

"Soo how is the regent life?" Pete asked.

"It's so interesting, so much to learn. Oh, and your mother sends both of you regards."

"Tell her I said hi too." Pete replied.

Myka and Pete joined Abigail in the parlor. Mrs. Fredric was already waiting for them.

"So what brings a regent here to the warehouse to meet us?" Myka asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Well," Abigail began, a little bit uneasy. "I know that this is personal" she paused. "But we know that you two have been trying to conceive." Myka and Pete looked at each other. They could already see what was going to about to be said in their eyes. "We know your cancer has possibly put a hold on your ability to do that. We would like to help you."

Pete's heart stopped. "Wait, but why? How? Are artifacts even allowed to be used that way?"

"I understand your concerns Mr. Lattimer." Mrs. Fredric continued. "The warehouse is not known to be a family affair. It was in our best interest to keep it that way. We have spoken in depth with the others including your mother. There was opposition but we convinced her otherwise. Considering," Mrs. Fredric paused and her eyes met with Pete's. "Your abilities, they thought maybe they change the rules a little bit."

Pete became agitated. "Hold on a second? They are changing the rules for us?"

"Technically we already did." Mrs. Fredric continued. "When you were young Mr. Lattimer, we knew that you possessed your mother's gift. We were all had varying degrees of reluctance, but when you joined the secret service, the rules were changed so we can bring you on board. The gift, is something we prize here at the warehouse."

Pete couldn't listen to no more and left the room.

"Pete..." Myka called.

Abigail got up from her chair. "I'll go talk to him." She said to Myka and Mrs. Fredric as she gave her a nod of approval.

"These... Artifacts could kill, we don't know what the full affects are..." Pete threw his hands up.

Abigail nodded. "Right, but we know one that works. An artifact that already worked."

Pete stared at her. "The dog tags?"

"Yes. They know it only works on people you love. That minimizes any unusual issues it may cause to others. The downside was his injuries he sustained while under the influence of the artifact was extensive. In this case you both know exactly what's going on. You two can stay in Univille and Vanessa can monitor her and the baby."

"What if someone neutralizes the tags..."

"The warehouse can take care of that. Agent Jinks was able to break free from the metronome. If we will it, they can find a way."

Pete rubbed his face and started pacing.

"Abigail, it's not that I don't believe that the warehouse will take care of her, but it's still an artifact. These things tried to kill us more often than it got her pregnant." Pete threw his hands up.

"And now it will help us grow this family." Myka chimed in from the doorway. "Pete, I thought you'd be all for it."

He took a breath. "All for it? No, I am not all for it. You don't have to do this for me or the warehouse... If something happened to..."

"How about we do this for us?" Myka interrupted.

"I need some air." Pete walked outside as Myka closely followed. Abigail decided to leave the two alone to work it out. After all, bearing a child with the help of an artifact wasn't a decision to make lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pete?" Myka whispered as she approached him.

"Mykes..." He responded. What frustrated him was that she didn't quite understand that he was done with the warehouse. The risk was too high for him, even though he knew that she would probably hurt him and stop baking cookies for him if she knew what he was thinking of. Why didn't anyone understand that he wanted to protect his family from all this? It was the reason why he convinced Myka to leave the warehouse, agreeing to live near her childhood home with her sister so they could raise their families together. Now they were back at the warehouse a promise for the very thing he wanted so badly - but at what cost?

"We have almost died many times and somehow we have pulled through for the world. Why do you think that we can't deal with this together?" Myka asked. Pete tried to contain his feelings but her soft hands on his shoulder made him lose it.

"Because..." Pete paused to regain his composure. "Because when dad died, I died. The difference was I was still alive. Dead but alive, you know? It's hard to live when you're dead inside. I drank because I didn't care, then David got hurt. I married Amanda and treated her like shit, she didn't deserve that. Even the reason why I joined the secret service... I didn't really worry about taking a bullet for someone because I didn't have anything else to care about - not even my mom or sister." Something stirred in his body language Myka had not seen before. It was sadness and a desperation. "Then I ended up here. Now I have you and we're together, but knowing together is not forever, how do I deal with that? I want this, I really do. How do I know that we would be ok? How do I know I won't fail you or the kid?"

She slowly took Pete's hand and put it in to hers. She looked up to the night sky and squeezed his hand.

"Truth is... We don't know, Pete." Myka turned to him. "I don't think we are ever supposed to know. I mean, we never left for a mission at the warehouse thinking how close we were going to be to losing each other, but you know it was a possibility. Everyone knew. Leena knew she would die in the warehouse, yet she tackled each day like it was worth living and possibly dying trying to save the world." Myka felt Pete squeeze back. "The way you talk about the constellations," Myka continued as she looked to the skies once again. "Your dad lives inside your heart and I see him alive for a moment. He is a part of you. Maybe together even for a time, still could be forever, like how the warehouse would always be a part of us."

"Together for a time is forever." Pete whispered.

It was hard not to remember his mother who he recalled to be so strong and resilient, on that day when she heard that his father had died. Often at night he stood outside her door wondering if he should knock and offer her solace. Many nights he just walked back to his room, trying to sleep.

Then his mind drifted in to memories he had forgotten. Some point in his mom's life she had changed. She seemed energized and with purpose. He sometimes wondered if she had met someone or had found a new hobby. One thing he was sure of was that he wasn't the one that had changed her demeanor.

It was the warehouse.

His father's voice drifted in to his mind...

 _Guys like me make a choice Pete, to be the one to keep the world safe for others even if it takes us away from people we love. But it's because of that love, that we do it. Are you that kind of person, Pete?_

He remembered that helping people stay safe made his mother happy.

Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if she took part in saving the world a few times. He wouldn't have known but now it made too much sense. He didn't even know his mom was a regent until he joined the warehouse two decades later after all.

Pete sighed.

He was running away from what made him, him, out of the fear of losing someone he loved. By proxy he had been keeping Myka from the very thing that made her, her. Of course she would agree to help the warehouse.

It's where they can use their skills at its best.

It's where they saved the world.

It's where they fell in love.

 _It's where they belonged all along_.

"Since what happened you've trusted your vibes and saved me countless times already. That is his legacy too. You will never fail me, Peter Lattimer. I know for sure."

Pete squinted. "How do you know?"

"Just a vibe I get from you." Myka said jokingly.

"You're right, Mykes. I mean, you're always right and that's why I married you, right?"

Myka nodded and laughed. "Right."

"I'm hungry." Pete frowned.

"Deep talks always make you hungry." Myka smiled as she started to walk toward the kitchen.

"Still, I'm not sure about a baby." Pete said as Myka stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I know that's what _I want_ , but what about you?" Pete questioned. "I am not the only one here with a wish. Just something my vibes are telling me."

Myka did not have an answer for him, except she hated it when he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

It was very late and Pete could not sleep so he did what he used to do. He drove to the warehouse to play with Jerry West's basketball until he tired himself out physically. This time the game still did not get him tired, instead he was flooded with memories of Myka and the time they spent there together as agents. There was too much on his mind for him to relax, so he just wandered around in and out of the aisles, making a mental note to try not to touch anything.

It was hard to say no to the powers that these artifacts held. A child of their own, not just one but a whole clan of little Lattimers, Pete thought. His mind drifted to images of Myka pregnant, his arms cradling their child, pitter pattering small feet, and voices calling him dad. He cursed silently as he quickly put those thoughts away for he didn't need any of this thoughts activating artifacts at 3am in the morning. These artifacts always have a downside. Artie's voice reminded him. Waking Artie up from his peaceful slumber is the worst of them all, he thought to himself, not that he needed any reminders.

Eventually he found himself at the furnace again, where he and Myka had shared their first kiss and 'I love you'.

"I just wish for her to be happy." He said out loud to no one in particular. Then Pete felt the weight of something just appear in his hands combined with a familiar sound of a whistle...

"Whoa!" Pete yelled as he looked down and found Howard Carter's coffee pot in this hands. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He immediately dropped it with a large clang, his thoughts jumping to how he would explain to Myka why they had another pet ferret. However, it was too late. The pot continued to whistle as it rolled down the hall. Pete quickly ran after it. It stopped whistling as he picked it up. He looked up and his eyes met with Myka's.

"Oops." Pete sighed. There was his wife in her night regalia with her hands on her hips. It was never a good thing when he bumped in to her like that but it oddly turned him on.

"You know you make a lot of noise when you wake up and you're even louder when you're just wandering about in the warehouse?"

"But... How...?" Pete stammered, trying to make sense of this.

"I was in the back seat."

"The whole time?"

"The whole time."

"Well, you're too quiet when you follow me around." Pete made faces at her.

"I," Myka paused. "Couldn't sleep either actually." Their eyes met and they shared a smile. "I missed this place a lot, Pete. We're back here and I don't want to leave. You were right. Saving the world with my best friend... My husband... I wish that's what I was doing." She whispered.

Pete made a face and whispered, "I know." As if the wishing pot could hear him of he spoke too loud. Slightly confused, Myka reached out for his hand and she noticed the artifact still in his grasp.

"Is... That what I think it is? Oh my gosh Pete, Is that what I heard whistling?" She started.

"No, no, no... Yes? Maybe? I don't think so, I mean... Look." Pete said a silent prayer and opened the pot.

It was empty.

Myka looked up from the pot and she could see that Pete was surprised as she was. She was sure she had heard the pot whistle and he knew that she heard it.

"Did it run away?"

"Or rolled away with the pot?" Pete shrugged. "Or... May... Be... It doesn't matter because i didn't make an impossible wish?"

Myka stopped for a moment recalling what Artie had said about the pot six years ago when she made her wish to be reassigned away from the warehouse. She bit her bottom lip. Was anyone even capable of making a possible wish? She was not sure but she found it somewhat ironic that of all people Pete Lattimer possibly would.

Pete watched as his partner turned on agent mode once again. She mumbled about returning the pot back to it's shelf and looking for the ferret before it would cause any more trouble in the warehouse, or worse. Wake Artie up.

"Ophelia," Pete said, interrupting her train of thought. "You're amazing." He concluded. Before she could say another word he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't change the subject Lattimer. I'm asking you what you wished for." Myka whispered between kisses while she explored his body, taking a jab at guessing what he might have wished for.

"I didn't wish for an amazing woman to be in my arms right now because I have one already." Pete whispered back. The pot began to whistle again. He pulled away for a moment and shrugged. "Well maybe, now I did."

Myka let out a small laugh. He dropped the pot and ran his fingers through her curls and down her spine. "Since I am about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world, there definitely will be no ferrets." Pete had that big goofy grin on his face and a mound between his thighs that left little to the imagination.

Myka felt herself blush. She leaned her hips against his which lit a burning desire inside.

"Artie will kill us." Myka whispered between breaths while they fiddled with their clothes.

"That means I will die a happy man." Pete smiled as he kissed her neck and pulled her naked body close to him. He could feel her shiver as their body temperatures regulated.


	6. Chapter 6

"If that's what your wish, we can make it work." Adwin Kosan unclasped his hands. Myka looked up with a big smile on her face. "Welcome back to the warehouse, Agent Bering and Agent Lattimer." Adwin extended his hands to meet hers.

"Thank you." Myka replied with a big smile.

"I'll see you once in a while." Abigail said as she gave Myka an embrace. The room began to clear, the regents leaving one by one.

"I am glad you are back, Ms. Bering." Mrs. Fredric flashed a smile as if she knew that this was going to be the end result all along.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fredric."

She turned towards her husband. "Pete..."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. You belong here." He apologized. " _We belong here_." He corrected.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Pete shrugged.

"Your wish, to start a family."

"It will come true when the time is right, my dear Ophelia. We work at the warehouse again, full of endless wonders."

"So we're going to give nakey nakey a break?" Myka teased.

"Ouuuch." Pete gasped, clutching his chest. "Don't hurt me like that Mykes."

Myka laughed. "What makes you think I can wait that long?"

Pete relished in the thought.

"Ping. Piiiinnnnnggg." Called a voice from the door. Artie appeared with a manila folder. Myka and Pete looked at each other.

"Come on you two, vacation is over. You're warehouse agents again, aren't you?" Artie handed Pete the folder as he and Myka exchanged smiles and got up from their chairs.

Pete rushed to the kitchen to grab some cookies before heading out. "So mmat is mm abommt" he mumbled, his mouth full with cookies looking at the case file.

"Hesperia, California. Bank robbery. The robbers knew exactly which security deposit boxes to hit up. I suspect they are using some kind of x-ray vision type artifact similar to Helen Keller's glasses." Artie stopped in the doorway before heading out. "By the way, I'm glad to have you two back." He smiled. "Even you, Pete." He said with a chuckle. "But next time you two have sex in the warehouse, keep it down. You're like high schoolers down there, goodness sake."

Myka and Pete exchanged awkward nods as they hightailed it out to the privacy of their car mumbling like said high schoolers getting caught in the act by their parent.

"He didn't kill us." They both said in unison as they both slid in to their seats, and it was so fucking worth it, let's do it again, their eyes seem to say as they looked at each other in amusement.

"Onward to snag bag and tag." He said, as he started the car.

"To endless wonders." She replied.

As Pete drove down the driveway of the B&B, Myka was already deeply engrossed in to the case file. Pete saw the passionate fire in her eyes that he used to long for to be his and it brought a smile to his face. It was the same eyes that he now saw when she looked at him with deep desire.

"Pay attention to the road, Lattimer." She said, without even looking up.

"You got it, princess! I love you." Pete turned his eyes back to the road.

"I know." Myka replied, without missing a beat.

The End!


End file.
